For You
by FuryanJedi13
Summary: John's thoughts as he attempts to rescue Cortana from High Charity. Songfic set to "For You" by The Calling.


**OK now, this my my first fan fiction EVER, so try to be nice, thanks.**

**Anyway, I saw a video on youtube about the relationship between the Master Chief and his AI partner Cortana, and the song being played was _For You_, by The Calling. It was originally released on the _Daredevil_ soundtrack. I thought it fit Chief/Cortana so well that I thought I'd write a songfic about them. It is based on the level in _Halo 3_ where the Chief goes to rescue Cortana from Gravemind on High Charity.**

**Oh, and you know the usual drill: characters aren't mine, they belong to Bungie and Microsoft. Song's not mine either, it's The Calling's.**

**And for the record, I'm Australian, so I tend to spell things in the British way as opposed to American. So I write 'armour' as opposed to 'armor'. Just thought I'd give a heads-up to anyone who spells it in the latter manner.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

_I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough_

People often thought of him as a cold, emotionless machine. They thought of him as someone who had his humanity stripped away so that he could become the ruthless killing machine they perceived him to be. They rarely saw him as a human being, never stopped to think that he had thoughts, feelings, or even a name.

_Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day_

But she knew him for who he really was. She may have only been a computer program, comprised of nothing but lines of electronic codes, but she saw past the mask to the man underneath. She knew his thoughts and feelings. She knew his real name, and that alone mattered to him. His life was one filled with death and destruction. But she was like a beacon of light shining through the darkness for him.

And now, she was being held in the clutches of a monster.

_I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You_

He would never give up on her. He made a promise to her. He promised that he would come back for her, that he would rescue her. He still remembered her voice as she told him not to keep a promise if he couldn't keep it. But he would keep his promise to her. He would be there for her. And now he was walking through hell just to keep that promise.

_Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man_

When he was first partnered with her, he saw her as just another AI. He had built up an armour around his emotions, which nobody had managed to get past, and he would not let this AI do that either. But over time, he started to see her as a friend, and before long, she had become his closest companion. Eventually, his emotional armour started to weaken, and he soon let her in. And he found he was a stronger person for it.

_I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see_

When he was forced to leave her behind on High Charity, it was like he had left behind a piece of himself as well. She had been left behind in the clutches of a monster. It was then that he realised how much he cared for her, how much she truly meant to him. To most people, she was little more than a computer program, but to him, she had become his better half. She was not only in his mind, but in his heart and soul as well. She was a part of him.

_I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For you_

_For you_

He had made a promise to her. He promised that he would rescue her. And he was someone who kept his promises. Especially the ones he made to her. He would not leave her in the clutches of a vile monster such as Gravemind. He would save her. He would keep his promise. It was not duty or honour that drove him to do this. It was love, pure and simple.

_Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day_

He finds her lying on her side, as if hurt. She tells him that he might be too late. He kneels down and talks to her in a soft, warm voice. "You know me. When I make a promise…", and she finishes it for him. "You keep it. I do know how to pick them." The lines of code that make up her body run stronger and faster. He has battled through hordes of vicious enemies just to save her, because he made a promise that he would.

_I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you_

She stands up. He holds out the disk and she touches it, vanishing into it. He places her back in to his neural lace, where she belongs. They are together again, as they should be. Whatever they would face from this point on, they would do it together. The two of them, practically as one. The Spartan and his construct. Humanity's greatest protector, and his own guardian angel.

John and Cortana.

He was always there for her, and she was always there for him.

**Ah, John/Cortana. The one ship that I can actually support after many of my other favourite ones have been butchered.**

**But I digress.**

**Anyway, that was my first fan fic ever. What do you think?  
**


End file.
